Vernon White
For the priest and theological scholar see Vernon White (theologian) | birth_place = Sparks, Nevada | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Submission Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Palo Alto, California | team = Lion's Den | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 26 | mmakowins = 10 | mmasubwins = 8 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 33 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 2 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Vernon Verdell White (born December 3, 1971) is a professional mixed martial arts fighter who has fought for the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) Strikeforce, King of the Cage, Pancrase, and the International Fight League (IFL). He lives in California, and belongs to the fighting team The Lion's Den. He holds wins over David Terrell, Vladimir Matyushenko, Jason Guida, Sam Hoger, and Marvin Eastman. Vernon has also fought many big names in MMA, including former UFC Light Heavyweight Champion Chuck Liddell, current UFC Light Heavyweight Champion Lyoto Machida, former UFC Light Heavyweight Champion Frank Shamrock, former King of Pancrase Masakatsu Funaki, former King of Pancrase Minoru Suzuki, former UFC Heavyweight Champion and King of Pancrase Bas Rutten, Pedro Rizzo, and Kazushi Sakuraba. White is also a former MMA Champion, winning the King of the Cage Middleweight Championship. MMA career White debuted at 23 years of age in a Pancrase event where he was defeated by fellow newcomer, Japanese submission specialist Takaku Fuke, by an armbar submission 1 minute and 19 seconds into the first round. Just a month after the disappointing loss to Fuke, White faced expert grappler Minoru Suzuki, but lost via submission. After that he went 26-30 with wins over Jason Guida, Sam Hoger, Marvin Eastman, Vladimir Matyushenko and David Terrell. He has lost to Chuck Liddell, Lyoto Machida, Pedro Rizzo,Bas Rutten, Jeremy Horn, and Mike Whitehead, and draws with Ian Freeman at UFC 43 and Takatu Fuke at Pancrase Thruth 5. Pro Wrestling White appeared on the April 7, 1997 airing of the World Wrestling Entertainment program Raw is War, losing a worked 'shoot fight' to Ken Shamrock.1997 WWF results Personal life Vernon and his wife Melissa Kline were married on April 30, 2007.Interview where Vernon mentions his wife Melissa The couple had their first child, a son, on May 31, 2008.Vernon "Tiger" White almost didn't make it to work on Saturday night. Earlier in the morning, his wife went into labor and the grizzled mixed martial arts veteran remained in the hospital for the vast majority of the day. After the birth of his son, White made a mad dash across town to punch his time card. MMA record Notes and references External links *Official Website * *Vernon White IFL Page * Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists ja:ヴァーノン・ホワイト Category:King of the Cage fighters